soniccomics_andrews_edition_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
"The" Freak (Hedgehog)
Freak's History is a strange, morbid and kind of sketchy one, Freak's name was originally Kafer, but when he was born he turned out to be a dead baby, but his soul particles were still alive, saying that it could be possible to bring him back to life. Sinerjak was the young Kafer's father, and due to his younger sister feeling lonely, Sinerjak took out the body of Kafer and brought Kafer to life by taking out his insanity and putting it inside Kafer's body in order to bring him to life, because the Taboo magic required Sinerjak to take out something of him in order to bring his son back to life if he wanted his daughter to have someone to play with. But as Sinerjak (Scientist of studying Dark Chaos Control) Found the true power of Dark Chaos Energy, He was overcome of its dark energies and went on a unconscious killing spree, And due to what was going on a young Kafer witnessed his own sisters death. And because of the trauma, The insanity that brought him to life came out and caused him to become the living embodiment of Insanity, but, as he was becoming this, he started to change physically, and mentally, (Mentally changing was seen in the comics, but never physically, so his true physical appearance is unknown) And was cowered in a corner, saying: "I'm Freak, my name is Freak, I am The Freak" Ten years later after the tragic incident, Freak is first seen in the comics to confront Amy Rose, He introduces himself as the Freak, after Amy screams and asks who he is, alarming a nearby Knuckles and Tails to come investigate the seen, but was briefly interrupted by a cameo appearance of Chad the Hedgehog but was seen smacked up into the sky and then Tails and Knuckles then go after Freak. And as Freak seeing the fear in in his eyes by looking at him, and asks if Tails was scared of him, Knuckles interrupts saying that maybe that Tails was, but he isn't. Bringing a a huge grin to creep onto Freak's face, meaning he is ultamatly prepared for a fight and would most deffinatly enjoy it. Knuckles makes his first move by trying to punch him, but is smacked across the face by Frea's foot, and then is knocked out by Freak from a barrage of attacks from him moving his foot swiftly hitting him in the face repeativley until he is smashed to the ground, Tails tries to help but is helplessly smashed to the ground as well from one hand that Freak only did effortlessly. (As is shown, Freak has an exsesive amount of strength and almost relies more on his brute strength then on any Chaos Control powers, but it is unknown if he actually possesses any true Chaos abilities at all. But in Sinerjak's line of strongest elite gaurd is second to Sabbath the Hedgehog , who is another one of Sinerjak's Fighters, and one of the most mysterious and secretive of all of them due to that fact.) Then Nano(Sinerjak) shows up behind him disguised as Shadow shows up, saying if he was ready to leave, and Freak agree's and tells Nano to take care of the "fleshlings" as he refers to the little trio that he had captured. After a while later, Freak is seen again, this time holding out Silver the Hedgehog saying that the Dark Chaos Brotherhood now has 6 Time Stones, since he retrieved Silver's Orange Time Stone to add to Sinerjak's collection. And as a few seconds pass by as Sinerjak introduces the Dark Brotherhood form of Knukles now known as Knuclaw, Freak taunts Sonic by asking if he recognizes who it is. A surprised Sonic is surprised to see the dramatic change to Knuckle's appearance and asks his old friend what happend to him, but was brutally smacked in the face by his enlargend claws.